


Big Booty Bitch

by SparklesWrites



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesWrites/pseuds/SparklesWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York tells Delta, his golden retriever service dog to find him a big booty bitch. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Booty Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching this vine https://vine.co/v/M297dQtIL2j and for some reason giggled at the idea of York doing this to Delta but more or less in a teasing manor of "Delta go find me a big booty bitch".

_'Big... booty bitch..'_ Delta cocked his head looking at York who repeated the phrase. _'Possibly he's referring to Carolina. There is no one else in this house that he could refer to.'_ Delta lets out a bark looking a bit excited _'CAROLINA! You want Carolina right York?'_ York smiles and repeats the phrase again in a babied voice.

"D, Go find me a big booty bitch." York said watching Delta bound off.

' _I do not understand how he could not just say Carolina.'_ Delta trotted into the bedroom where Carolina laid asleep. _'Perhaps it is a code name. Or his memory is going. Possibly both.'_ Delta whined licking at Carolina's hand which hung off the bed. _'Carolina. Carolina wake up. York would like to see you'_

"Delta, sweetheart not right now, I'm napping." Carolina said pulling her hand up. Delta got on his hind legs paws lying on the mattress. He leaned forward as he squirmed his nose into her side in hopes to get her up.

_'I understand you wish to be asleep at this moment in time. York has asked for your presence. Please wake up.'_

"Delta!" Carolina squealed as Delta's cold nose hit her side where her tank top had rolled up. Delta took it as a cue to jump up on the bed his paws laying on Carolina giving her a head-butt and a lick to wake her up even more.

_'Carolina. York wants you.'_ Delta whined laying his head on her chest. The redhead stared at the retriever before sighing.

"If you want me up... Delta I can't get up if you're on me." Carolina said in an irritated tone. Delta proudly got up off her jumping down to the hardwood floors, his nails making a clicking noise as he lifted his paws waiting.

Carolina yawned sitting up her feet not even making it to the ground before Delta took a hold of her tank top. _'York is probably wondering where you are Carolina. You must hurry.'_ Despite the sounds of protest Carolina followed Delta though he more or less tugged her to the living room forcefully. Delta finally released her and walked over to York tail wagging fast as he wanted praise.

"Did you get me a big booty bitch?" Delta yipped in response wanting York to look behind him as York scratched at his ears. York turned his head seeing Carolina standing in her tank top and black bed pants obviously unhappy. "Oh my god, Carolina."

"Big booty bitch huh?" She said her arms crossing.

"I swear to god I didn't teach him that."

"Right..."

"Honestly! He did it on his own!" York tried his best at not laughing failing obviously and horribly.

"Delta, come." Carolina said watching the dog pitter patter over to her proudly sitting at her feet looking up. "We’re going to play a game. Yes or no.  One bark for no two barks for yes." Delta understood this game especially when Carolina liked to ask him questions. He liked questions. "Did York tell you to come get me?"

Delta barked once waiting for the next question. York threw his hands up in the air in a sense of 'told you' to Carolina.

"Did he call me a big booty bitch?" She asked and Delta pondered for a moment. 'Is it not a code name?' He looked over at York who shook his head. _'I do not understand I thought the presence of you saying 'big booty bitch' was to get Caro-'_

"Delta, look at me." Delta flinched looking up at an angry Carolina obviously noting he was in the wrong. However it was York's fault for giving mixed signals. "Did York call me a big booty bitch?"

Delta barked twice his tail wagging as he heard York squabble and try defending himself.


End file.
